


In the Kaiju Blue Glow

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays to <a href="http://stormofjade.tumblr.com">stormofjade</a>!!!<br/>I hope you enjoy my post-Holiday party Newmann ficlet and art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kaiju Blue Glow

Newton stretch wide and yawned dramatically. His crimson holiday sweater puckered and expanded, warping the image of Otachi’s baby. 

“Well, I’m glad the party was a success,” Hermann said, yawning himself. He itched his elbow. He was wearing the same sweater as Newton, only a little longer to accommodate his thinner, more elongated torso. 

“It kicked ass, man. We’ve gotta do this party every year.”

“It was rather tiring, despite Tendo’s help.”

“Yeah, but what a night. I didn’t think Mako could chug eggnog like that.”

“I do hope you took some pictures.”

“How is that even a question.” Hermann gave him a tired smile and headed for the sofa. Above it was a string of kaiju holiday lights, that gave a lovely kaiju-blue glow. Newt had insisted on buying them. Hermann looked up at them as he sat down. 

“I’m gonna make some cocoa. You want some, babe?”

“Yes dear. Only, no caffeine in mine. I don’t want it spiked with an espresso shot in it, as you’re so fond of,” Hermann said with a knowing smile. Newt winked and went into the kitchen. Hermann sighed contentedly, looking at the mess left by the guests. Tendo had wanted to stay behind and help clean up but Hermann had shooed him out the door because he had done too much for them already. He thought to himself how happy the party had made Newton and suddenly the mess didn’t seem quite so bad. Soon, Newton plopped down next to Hermann, jolting him from his reverie. Two white mugs sat on the table before them. One read “Kaiju Groupie” and the other said “Numbers = God.” Newt snuggled into Hermann, and the latter lovingly played with the former’s hair. 

“Are you glad I got the lights?” Newt said, indicating the toxic looking, yet comforting glow above them. 

“Yes, I’m very pleased with them,” Hermann said, stretching down to give Newt a peck on the lips. 

“Thanks for the sweaters, honey.”

“My pleasure. But I did have Miss Mori’s help. I could not have done it without her.”

“We’ve got a lot of thank you notes to write out.”

“We do indeed.” Newton rubbed his face into Hermann’s chest, the wool feeling soft and scratchy on his clean-shaven face. 

“You’re liking your face this way, aren’t you?” Hermann teased him. 

“Don’t get used to it.” He tried to fight a smile, but it was no use and Hermann could probably feel him smiling anyway. Newt shut his eyes as he waited for the coffe-spiked cocoa to cool down.

“Newton, are you falling asleep?”

“Mmmaybe a lil’” Newton muttered softly. Hermann rested a hand on his and let his other hand remain at the back of the man’s neck. Very quickly, Newt’s breathing was becoming more soft and steady. Hermann decided to let him rest and that he would gently wake him when the cocoa had cooled.He shut his eyes, and said softly, “The best of the season, my dear."

 

                                                  


End file.
